Doc
Doc was, in appearance, an eccentric, somewhat senile old man with knowledge of dark magic, though he was actually a powerful demon with human appearance and reptilian characteristics, and a worshipper of Glory. Biography Helping Dawn When Dawn Summers was looking for a way to bring her mother back to life, Spike took her to Doc, who had a reputation of knowing about dark magic, particularly resurrection. While disturbed by Doc's demeanor, and the fact that she managed to get a glimpse of his short tail, Dawn listened to Doc's instructions regarding the ritual to bring Joyce back from the dead, though finding little comfort in his words. As it turned out, Joyce was not resurrected; her corpse was raised as a zombie, forcing Dawn to break the spell. Helping Glorificus Weeks later, Spike and Xander Harris sought Doc to obtain information about Glory. Initially polite, Doc tried to distract Spike and Xander as he attempted to destroy a chest that contained information about Glory's plans. After he was discovered, Doc dropped the crazy old man act and attacked Spike and Xander, revealing both his abilities and the fact that he was a worshiper of "The Beast". While Doc was distracted fighting Spike, Xander caught him by surprise and impaled him through the chest with a sword, apparently killing him. However, as soon as Spike and Xander left, Doc revived himself. Hours later, as the Scooby Gang fought Glory to prevent her from bleeding Dawn, Doc appeared atop the tower constructed by the town's "crazies" for the Glory's ritual. Dawn begged Doc to save her but he ignored her, as he awaited for the exact time to begin the bleeding. Spike interrupted Doc but was defeated by the demon, who stabbed him in the back and threw him off the tower. With nothing in his way, Doc proceeded to make shallow cuts on Dawn's stomach, allowing the blood to flow while at the same time keeping Dawn alive. After Buffy Summers reached the top, Doc tried to attack the Slayer, stating to himself "This should be interesting" before Buffy merely pushed him off the tower. His ultimate fate is never fully revealed, though it is likely that the fall was fatal. Powers and Abilities Doc had the appearance of an aged human caucasian male. However he also had a small reptilian tail, solid black eyes (which he could morph into appearing human-like) and blue blood. Doc's powers included superhuman strength, speed, agility and reflexes that match, and even surpass, those of a vampire's. Doc could speed past Spike and attack him from behind before the vampire could anticipate. Doc then bested him with little effort. He was also capable of surviving and regenerating wounds that would be deadly for humans (like surviving impalement). Doc possessed an extendible chameleon-like tongue and had the ability to "see" human genetic material just by looking at a hair strand and he could "smell" the presence of a human soul in other beings. He also seemed to be able to differentiate between vampires and humans, as he knew that Spike was a vampire from the moment he saw him. He also possessed vast knowledge of dark magic and reanimation spells. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Joel Grey. Appearances Category:Demons Category:Magic practitioners Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals